18/73
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 73-قَالَ لَا تُؤَاخِذْنِي بِمَا نَسِيتُ وَلَا تُرْهِقْنِي مِنْ أَمْرِي عُسْرًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 73-Kâle lâ tuâhıznî bimâ nesîtu ve lâ turhıknî min emrî usrâ(usren). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. kâle : dedi * 2. lâ tuâhız-nî : beni sorgulama * 3. bimâ : den dolayı, sebebiyle * 4. nesîtu : unuttum * 5. ve lâ turhık-nî : ve bana yükleme, * 6. min emrî : benim emirlerimden (bana verilen emirlerde) * 7. usren : zorluk, güçlük Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 73-Mûsâ, unuttum dedi, bu yüzden azarlama beni ve şu arkadaşlığımızda ağır bir yük yükleme bana. Ali Bulaç Meali * 73-(Musa:) "Beni, unuttuğumdan dolayı sorgulama ve bu işimden dolayı bana zorluk çıkarma" dedi. Ahmet Varol Meali * 73-(Musa) dedi ki: "Unuttuğum şeyden dolayı beni sorguya çekme ve bu işimden dolayı bana zorluk çıkarma!" Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 73-Musa: 'Unuttuğum için bana çıkışma, gücümün yetmediği şeyden beni sorumlu tutma' dedi. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 73-Mûsâ, “Unuttuğum için bana çıkışma ve bu işimde bana güçlük çıkarma!” dedi. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 73-Musa: Unuttuğum şeyden dolayı beni muaheze etme; işimde bana güçlük çıkarma, dedi. Edip Yüksel Meali * 73-'Unuttuğum şeyden dolayı beni kınama; bu işimde bana güçlük çıkarma,' dedi. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 73-Musa: «Unuttuğum şeyle beni suçlama ve bu işimden dolayı bana güçlük çıkarma!» dedi. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 73-Beni dedi: unuttuğumla muâhaze etme ve bana bu işimden dolayı güçlük çıkarma Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 73-(72-73) Dedi ki: «Ben demedim mi ki, şüphe yok sen benimle beraber sabra takat getiremezsin?» Dedi ki: «Unuttuğum şey ile beni muahaze etme. Bana bu işimden dolayı bir güçlük teklif eyleme.» Muhammed Esed * 73-(Musa:) "(Kendimi) kaybettim diye beni paylama ve beni yaptığım işten dolayı zora koşma!" dedi. Suat Yıldırım * 73-"Ne olur" dedi Mûsâ, "lütfen unutarak söylediğim bu sözden ötürü beni azarlama, bu işimden dolayı bana bir güçlük çıkarma!" Süleyman Ateş Meali * 73-(Mûsâ): "Unuttuğum şeyden ötürü beni kınama ve bana bu işimden dolayı bir güçlük çıkarma." dedi. Şaban Piriş Meali * 73-Unuttuğum şeyden dolayı beni suçlama, zor olan işimden dolayı bana süre tanı,dedi. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 73-Musa 'Unuttuğum için beni kınama,' dedi. 'Seninle arkadaşlığımda da bana güçlük çıkarma.' Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 73-Mûsa dedi: "Unuttuğum için beni azarlama; bu yaptığımdan dolayı da bana zorluk çıkarma." Yusuf Ali (English) * 73- Moses said: "Rebuke me not for forgetting, nor grieve me by raising difficulties in my case." M. Pickthall (English) * 73- (Moses) said: Be not wroth with me that I forgot, and be not hard upon me for my fault. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 72-75- Böylece ikisi yola koyuldular. Demek ki, bu ilimden bir şey bellenirse bir yerde oturup söyleşmek veya düşünmek yoluyla değil, gerçekten işleri yapmakla bellenecektir. Sözleşme tamamen olur olmaz ikisi birlikte hareket etmişler. Görülüyor ki burada delikanlı zikredilmemiştir. O, Musa'ya uyduğu için, artık kendisinden söz edilmemiş ve onu bir yerde bırakmış da olabilirler. İkisi denize doğru gemiye bininceye kadar gittiler. Nihayet gemiye bindiklerinde, Ebu Hatem'in Rebi' b. Enes'ten rivayet ettiğine göre yer korkunç idi, gemiciler bunlardan şüphelendiler, bindirmek istemediler. Fakat başkanları: "Ben bunları yüzleri nurlu adamlar görüyorum, bindireceğim" dedi, bindirdi. Buharî ve Müslim ve diğer hadis bilginlerinin İbnü Abbas'tan rivayetinde ise "Hızır'ı tanıdılar, ücretsiz bindirdiler. Gemiyi yaraladı. Bunun bazı rivayetlerde zikredildiği gibi keser veya balta gibi aletler ile olağan bir iş şeklinde olması muhtemeldir. Ve gemiciler Hızır'ı tanıdıklarından dolayı belki ses çıkarmamışlardır. Fakat nazmın beyan zevkine ve gemicilerin ses çıkarmamasına göre bir harika şeklinde sessizce yapılıvermiş olması daha uygundur. "Musa : "Gemiyi yolcularını boğmak için mi deldin? Doğrusu çok kötü bir iş yaptın" dedi. Yine gittiler, yani özrünü kabul etti de gemi ile sahile çıktıktan sonra yine gittiler. Nihayet bir oğlana rastladılar. Hızır onu hemen öldürdü. Oğlan deyimi gibi gulâm deyimi de çoğunlukla buluğ çağına ermeyenler de yaygın olarak kullanıldığından dolayı, Cumhur bunun henüz büluğ çağına ermemiş bir çocuk olduğunu söylemişlerdir. Fakat İbnü Ebî Hatem, Said b. Abdülaziz'den yirmi yaşında bir genç olduğunu rivayet etmiştir.(1) Gerçekten böylelerine de gulam denilebilir. Musa dedi ki: "Bir can karşılığı olmaksızın masum bir cana nasıl kıydım? Yani bir kısas hakkın yok iken, bir masum veya suçsuz kimseyi mi öldürüverdin? Demişlerdir ki, maksat, öldürmenin haksız yere olduğunu söylemektir. Yalnız kısas hakkının olmaması bu duruma en uygun olması itibariyledir. Veyahut Musa'nın şeriatinde çocuğu (öldürmede) de kısas gerektiğini bildirmektir. Doğrusu çok fena bir şey yaptın" Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *65- Derken, katımızdan kendisine bir rahmet verdiğimiz ve tarafımızdan kendisine bir ilim öğrettiğimiz kullarımızdan bir kulu buldular.(59) 66- Musa ona dedi ki: "Doğru yol (rüşd) olarak sana öğretilenden bana öğretmen için sana tabi olabilir miyim?" 67- Dedi ki: "Gerçekten sen, benimle birlikte olma sabrını göstermeye güç yetiremezsin." 68- (Böyleyken) "Özünü kavramaya kuşatıcı olamadığın şeye nasıl sabredebilirsin?" 69- (Musa:) "İnşaallah, beni sabreden (biri olarak) bulacaksın. Hiç bir işte sana karşı gelmeyeceğim" dedi. 70- Dedi ki: "Eğer bana uyacak olursan, hiç bir şey hakkında bana soru sorma, ben sana öğütle-anlatıp söz edinceye kadar." 71- Böylece ikisi yola koyuldu. Nitekim bir gemiye binince, o bunu (gemiyi) deliverdi. (Musa) Dedi ki: "İçindekilerini batırmak için mi onu deldin? Andolsun, sen şaşırtıcı bir iş yaptın." 72- Dedi ki: "Gerçekten benimle birlikte olma sabrını göstermeye kesinlikle güç yetiremeyeceğini ben sana söylemedim mi?" 73- (Musa:) "Beni, unuttuğumdan dolayı sorgulama ve bu işimden dolayı bana zorluk çıkarma" dedi. 74- Böylece ikisi (yine) yola koyuldular. Nitekim bir çocukla karşılaştılar, o hemen tutup onu öldürüverdi. (Musa) Dedi ki: "Bir cana karşılık olmaksızın, tertemiz bir canı mı öldürdün? Andolsun, sen kötü bir iş yaptın." 75- Dedi ki: "Gerçekten benimle birlikte olma sabrını göstermeye kesinlikle güç yetiremeyeceğini ben sana söylemedim mi?" 76- (Musa:) "Bundan sonra sana bir şey soracak olursam, artık benimle arkadaşlık etme. Benden yana bir özre ulaşmış olursun" dedi. 77- (Yine) Böylece ikisi yola koyuldu. Nihayet bir kasabaya gelip onlardan yemek istediler, fakat (kasaba halkı) onları konuklamaktan kaçındı. Onda (kasabada) yıkılmaya yüz tutmuş bir duvar buldular, hemen onu inşa etti. (Musa) Dedi ki: "Eğer isteseydin gerçekten buna karşılık bir ücret alabilirdin." AÇIKLAMA 59. Bütün güvenilir hadis kitaplarında bu kulun ismi "Hızır" olarak bildirilmiştir. Bazılarının İsrailliyatın etkisiyle söylediği gibi onun isminin Elijah (İlyas) olduğunu düşünmemize hiç bir neden yoktur. Bu İsrailliyattan etkilenen kimselerin iddiaları sadece Peygamber'in (s.a) sözüne aykırı olduğu için değildir. Aynı zamanda İlyas Peygamber'in (a.s) Hz. Musa'dan (a.s) yüzlerce yıl sonra doğduğu gerçeğini gözönünde bulundurmadıkları için de yanlıştır. Kur'an Hz. Musa'nın (a.s) yanındaki gencin kim olduğunu bildirmez; fakat bazı hadislere göre bu genç, Hz. Musa'dan sonra İsrailoğulları'nın başına geçen Nun'un oğlu Yeşu'a dır. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *73. Musa: "Kendimi kaybettim diye beni paylama ve beni yaptığım işten dolayı zora koşma!" dedi. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *73. Dedi ki: unuttuğum şey ile beni muaheze etme, bana bu isimden dolayı bir güçlük teklif eyleme. 73. Musa Aleyhisselâm da (dedi ki:) Ey Hızır!. Beni mazur gör (unuttuğum şey ile beni muâhaze etme) senin tavsiyeni unuttuğumdan ve ahdına riayet etmediğimden, bu husustaki gafletimden dolayı beni mazur gör. (Bana bu işimde dolayı bir güçlük teklif eyleme) seninle olan bu arkadaşlığım hususunda bir müşkül durumda kalmayayım, bana kolaylık göster. Aramızda bir münakaşa bulunmasın.